Rossi's desire
by 68luvcarter
Summary: Rossi finds more than he bargained for when he has a pool party. Trying something a little different.


It was hot day, a sticky, sweaty kind of hot day. The air conditioner didn't seem to touch the heat inside the BAU bullpen. Even Hotch had shed his jacket and loosened his tie which had surprised the other agents. They couldn't remember ever seeing him without his jacket while at work. At least it was Friday afternoon, barring any last minute cases they would be able to get out of the office where they had no control over the temperature and hopefully cool off in their respective homes.

As he walked down the steps, Rossi couldn't help but feel sorry as he glanced around at the other agents. He had been sitting in his office counting down the minutes until he could go home and relax in his new pool, his nice, indoor pool. He treasured his time alone but they really did look miserable and though he never expected to fall so easily into their group, they were his family. Taking pity on his team he walked over and started casually discussing the heat and how nice it would be to go home to his large, indoor pool with the cool water in his air-conditioned lodging. They all looked at him longingly even poor Reid who would probably refuse to wear a suit in front of them anyway. Grinning mischievously Rossi finally asked if they would be interested in coming to his home for the evening to lay about the pool. He even had enough room if they wanted to spend the night and enjoy the pool tomorrow. He thought for a moment that Prentiss was going to kiss him and he grinned until he glanced at Morgan who was wearing the same look as Emily. He shuddered.

Plans were made and Morgan ran off to invite Penelope while Rossi made his way to Hotch's office to strong arm him into coming too. He knew Jack was spending the weekend with Jessica for a family reunion. Hotch didn't feel comfortable going even though he had been invited, he still blamed himself for Foyet. The last couple of hours flew by in much better spirits; the team was excited and looking forward to the pool and an evening with their teammates and friends. At 5:00 everyone finished up and made plans to go home, gather their suits and other necessities and meet at Rossi's by 6:00.

Prentiss arrived first and to Rossi's surprise and delight started stripping off the clothes covering her suit while standing in his foyer. He led the way and left her sitting in the pool with a drink while he went to answer the doorbell. Hotch, to Rossi's relief did not start stripping upon entering. He turned to show Hotch the way and the bell rang again, he opened the door to Morgan and led both of them to a changing room with directions to the pool. Garcia was next at the door and Kevin had tagged along wearing the most outrageous pair of swim trunks Rossi had ever seen. They were like kids in a candy store and Rossi led them in the right direction and checked to make sure everyone had drinks and anything else they might require. He was beginning to think Reid had backed out when the doorbell rang once more. He opened the door to see that Reid was still dressed in his work pants and shirt, the kid still had his tie on for goodness sake. Getting the kid to relax and enjoy the pool was going to be a chore.

They walked back to the pool area to see that everyone was in the water either sitting around the edge with a drink or playing at the other end of the pool. Morgan took one look at Reid and started swimming towards him. Reid could tell by the look in Morgan's eyes that this did not bode well for him. He started backing up and had turned and started to run when Morgan gently tackled him and pulled him towards the water. Reid was yelling and pulling away to keep from getting dumped but it was no use. Morgan was stronger and Reid went flying in the deep end. He came up sputtering and everyone's laughter died down when he raised his head. The shirt was clinging to Spencer's chest and while you couldn't see them in his clothes he definitely had muscle. He wasn't built like Morgan but he was built very nice. The water was clinging to his lashes like diamonds, his eyes were sparkling and his hair was framing his lovely face in curls, his skin was pale and glowing. Rossi had never seen anything so beautiful. He was breathtaking and it was apparent from the silence he was not the only one shocked by Reid's appearance. Morgan was standing next to Rossi with his mouth dropped open and eyes rounded, Hotch had stopped mid-drink and Garcia and Prentiss had even stopped laughing to watch Reid's beautiful face as he glanced around at them. Kevin was oblivious as he danced around the pool to the radio.

Suddenly and without warning Reid's eyes filled with tears and he hurriedly climbed from the pool. He was at the door before anyone thought to move. Rossi bite back a curse as it dawned on him that Reid thought they were going to laugh at him or worse. He knew Reid was uncomfortable with his body thanks to the idiots with whom he had attended school and now he thought they were going to hurt him too. He quickly made his way towards Spencer but Morgan made it there first. Reid was visibly upset and the remaining team members were making their way towards him to apologize and explain. Morgan and Rossi looked to each other trying to figure out the best way to explain their lapse when he was in the pool but were struggling to find the right words. It was Garcia who spoke first when she said "Geez Reid, I never realized what a hottie you are!"

It was apparent on Reid's face that he did not believe Garcia and thought she was trying to make him feel better. He lowered his head and in a quiet voice said, "I have to go."

There was no stopping him as he made his way to the front door and headed out to his car, Morgan and Garcia trailing him. Rossi was lost in thought as he watched the three of them talking next to Reid's car. He had been shocked not only at how beautiful Reid had looked in the pool but at his own reaction to seeing him. Rossi is a ladies man and had never felt attracted to a man but when he had seen Reid with his lovely eyes and full lips, water sliding down his long, elegant neck….he shuddered and brought himself around before he could embarrass himself in front of his team. Reid was making his way back towards the house with Garcia wrapped around his left arm and Morgan tousling his wet hair. He still looked upset but whatever the two had told him at least had gotten him back in the house.

Everyone made their way back to the pool and Rossi showed Reid where he could change. Rossi could tell by Reid's expression that he was worried about wearing his swim trunks in front of the group so he told him he was welcome to wear his t-shirt in the pool as well. This seemed to brighten Reid's face a little which in turn brought a huge smile to Rossi's.

Reid changed and came out to the pool area. It was easy to see from his body language he was waiting for someone to laugh or point at him but everyone made sure to make no big deal out of his appearance. Well almost everyone, Garcia squealed and told Reid she needed a picture of him because he was "too yummy for words." Reid's eyes were huge and Rossi's pants were getting tight. What the hell was wrong with him, this was Reid, a man, his friend and Rossi was getting a boner just looking at him in his t-shirt and shorts. He did look yummy though with his pale skin and pouty mouth. Rossi had never noticed how full and sensual Reid's mouth was before. He had never noticed how soft his skin looked or how his eyes were the color of warm caramel. Oh hell, Rossi was in trouble.

Here he was with a house full of profilers, people who notice everything and he was lusting after his young male colleague and he knew if he got out of the water he would embarrass himself in front of them all. He definitely couldn't hide his desire.

It took a while but Reid was starting to relax and the more he relaxed the more he smiled, the more he smiled the harder it was for Rossi to control himself. Luckily Hotch was making his way over and would hopefully distract Rossi's attention for a while and help him calm down enough to check on dinner.

It was 8:00 when everyone had cleaned up and changed and gathered around the dining room table to feast. Rossi had ordered from a nice little Italian restaurant that delivered. Everyone had taken a seat and Rossi was delighted and a little concerned that Reid had ended up next to him. Delighted because he had come to enjoy the young genius and his rambles and concerned because he was beginning to enjoy a bit too much of the young genius' other charms. He hoped he didn't lose his cool and throw the sexy man over his shoulder and carry him off. Not that he would get far; the team was very protective of their youngest member.

Dinner was delicious, conversation was delightful and after clean-up the team made their way to Rossi's den to watch a movie. There was much arguing about what to watch but Garcia won and A Star is Born was chosen. Reid was sitting in the floor in front of Hotch and as the night wore on his head was slowing dropping onto Hotch's knee. By the end of the movie he was sound asleep and Hotch wouldn't move for fear of waking him up. Everyone knew the young man had nightmares though he was not one for talking about them and Hotch didn't want to wake him when he was resting so well. He would have probably stayed there all night and let Reid use him as a pillow if Morgan hadn't intervened and woke Reid up. He looked adorable with his hair all stuck up on the side where he was leaning on Hotch and Rossi felt another stirring, this one in his heart. He showed everyone to the rooms they could use, his house was huge and they would all have their own space with the exception of Garcia and Kevin who chose to share to no one's surprise.

The house was cool and quiet; everyone in bed but Rossi could not sleep. He was deep in thought about the evening's events and his sudden desire for a certain friend to be more than a friend. How could he be having these thoughts about Reid of all people? Emily was much more his type, Garcia was a delight to him, and if he wanted a man, Morgan was technically what the ladies call "eye candy", even Hotch was the quintessential tall, dark and handsome. But the one he wanted was the slim, shy genius that was 20 years his junior. After lying there another fifteen minutes without sleep he got out of bed and made his way to the den for a glass of brandy, thinking it might help him sleep. He was pouring his drink when he heard a noise behind him and turned to find Reid sitting on the sofa. He was in his pajama bottoms and another t-shirt and smiled his crooked smile at Rossi. He didn't say anything. Rossi fixed his drink and offered one to Reid which he declined.

Rossi walked over to the sofa and sat down on the end opposite Reid. They both sat quietly next to each other before Reid spoke.

"I'm sorry for running out earlier," he said. "When everyone was staring at me I thought that I ..well…that you….I was afraid…."

Rossi interrupted, "Reid, we were not going to make fun of you, there's nothing to laugh about. We were stunned but not for the reason you were thinking."

"Why then? What could have been so stunning about the way I looked?" Reid asked.

Rossi smiled, "That was exactly it…you did look stunning. Reid, we are so used to thinking of you as a kid that sometimes we get tunnel vision and when Morgan pushed you into the pool and you came back up we could see how wrong we were. You have definitely grown up and you have grown into a beautiful, desirable young man."

Reid was blushing furiously but Rossi continued, "Reid, I should probably keep my mouth shut but today was the first time I have ever been attracted to a man."

Reid gasped and his eyes widened. Rossi had just told him he was attractive and desirable and that he himself was attracted to him. He pinched himself. This could not be real.

Rossi watched the play of emotions across Reid's lovely face and he smiled. Rising from his seat on the couch he turned toward the door and said, "Goodnight Spencer."

He was halfway down the hall when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned to see Reid following him, he waited and Reid stopped directly in front of him. He was wearing his crooked smile and still blushing but he leaned forward and before Rossi realized what he was doing, Reid kissed him. Just a soft brushing of his lips against Rossi's and then he was pulling away. He started to turn back down the hallway but Rossi's arms came up and circled his slim waist and he looked into Reid's eyes and kissed him back. Reid's eyes fluttered closed and this kiss was deeper and sweeter. When they pulled back Rossi's arms stayed around Reid's waist and Reid's arms had made their way around Rossi's shoulders. They just stood there looking at each other, breathing fast.

"Goodnight David," he whispered grinning before he opened Rossi's door and went in.

Rossi smiled and followed.


End file.
